Life Before (Story of Isabella Davenport)
by musicdreams31
Summary: ON HOLD Isabella Davenport. What's the first word you think of when you hear her name? Evil? Heartless? Clone? The truth is, she wasn't always like that. Before the Triton App was activated she was sweet, kind, wouldn't hurt a fly. Unless it was her android brother, Marcus. This is the story of Bella before the kidnapping of Madison Jameson.
1. The Beginning

"It's almost done," Douglas told her.

"Honey, are you sure she will be exactly like Madison?" Amanda asked Douglas.

"Yes, Mandi. Subject B of the cloning experiment is ready," He said and smirked.

* * *

><p><em>(4 Years Later)<em>

The little girl tugged on Douglas' pants. "What Isabella?" He asked as he put his finishing touches on the android, Marcus.

"I can't sleep," She whined.

"You were only in bed for 5 minutes," Douglas told her. Isabella studied the android.

"So this is Marcus," She whispered. Isabella Davenport has never seen something so...so...so intriguing.

"He's done. Isabella, say hi to your new brother," Douglas said. The android sat up and took in his surroundings while Isabella just stared at him in awe.

"Who are you?" Marcus asked Isabella.

"I'm Isabella," She said. Then she pointed to Douglas.

"That's our creator. Welcome to your new home." The small android studied Isabella. Waist length blonde hair, icy blue eyes, fit frame. She seemed...too perfect.

"You two need to sleep. Go to your capsules and we'll talk in the morning," Douglas ordered. The 4 year old clone and the 5 year old android obeyed and walked to their 'rooms'.

* * *

><p>When Isabella and Marcus woke up the next morning they heard yelling. They exchanged glances and walked to the main room in the Lab.<p>

"They are kids, Douglas!" A man hissed.

"Donnie, they're bionic super soldiers. They will rule the world," Douglas replied, a grin forming on his face.

"I'm taking Adam, Bree, and Chase. They need to be raised in a proper environment." Donald's gaze fell upon Isabella since Marcus ran back to his 'room'.

"Please tell me she isn't like them," Donald said to Douglas.

"She's a clone. No need to worry," Douglas assured Donald.

"Why does she look exactly like Rob's daughter?" Donald asked. Then he came to realization.

"That's Madison's clone, isn't it?"

"Yes. And she's staying," Douglas snarled.

"She's a clone, not a human. She has no meaning to me," Donald replied. And with that, Donald grabbed Adam, Bree, and Chase and walked out, leaving Bella in Douglas' care. Douglas ran a hand through his oh so precious hair while Isabella just stood there, staring at Douglas.

"Who was that man?" Isabella asked her creator.

"My brother," Douglas admitted.

"You have a brother? How come I never knew? You said I had no other family, no mother, aunts, uncles, grandparents," Isabella listed, tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't cry, Isabella. Donald isn't actually your uncle. And I'm, I'm not your father," Douglas told her. He hated to break that little girl's heart. She saw him as a father, while he saw her as the daughter he could never have.

"Daddy, I don't understand. What do you mean?" Isabella questioned. Douglas kneeled down to Isabella's height.

"Izzie, you're a clone. A mere copy of a girl named Madison Jameson. Madison wasn't meant to survive after birth but, somehow she made it. Amanda decided she didn't want you, so I kept you," Douglas told the little girl.

"So, I'm not a person?" The tears started falling.

"You are. Kind of. Marcus is an android. You however, are bionic. You're human. You have a chip in the back of your neck that gives you amazing abilities." Her hand moved to her neck as Doulas explained it all.

"Adam, Bree, and Chase are also bionic. Donald didn't approve of my work so he fired me and took them. You and Marcus are all I have left." Isabella could see the hurt in her creator's eyes.

She threw her small arms around his neck and whispered, "You'll always be my dad."

* * *

><p><strong>I thought I'd make a spin-off of Isabella Davenport's Life before they kidnapped Madison for the first time. Tell me what you think. Updates will be on Tuesdays and Fridays since it's apart of the 'Secrets' Series<strong>


	2. The Necklace

Chapter 2 The Necklace

_(Five Weeks Before The Kidnapping)_

"Marcus!" Isabella screamed as she chased her older brother around the lab. Marcus chuckled as he locked himself in the bathroom.

"Marcus! Give it back you idiot!" Isabella yelled as she pounded on the door.

"It's a stupid necklace!" Marcus shouted. Douglas heard the commotion upstairs and decided to see what was going on.

"Dad, Marcus took my necklace," Isabella told him.

"Marcus, give it back to Isabella," Douglas ordered. Marcus wouldn't rebel against him. It would cost him and Isabella pizza nights. Marcus unlocked the door and handed Isabella the necklace. It has a bronze wolf charm, the bronze peeling off to show silver, a crystal heart, and a locket.

Isabella clasped it around her neck and stuck her hair in a ponytail, the purple streak catching her eye.

"Marcus, school. Now," Douglas told the android.

"Why can't I go to school?" Isabella asked her creator.

"Because Marcus has a mission. You have to stay down here for your safety," Douglas replied. Douglas knew that if he somehow lost Marcus it wouldn't really affect him. But if he lost Isabella it would break him. That's his daughter. Isabella stomped off to her room and grabbed her purple iPod Nano and scrolled down to her favorite song, Come Home by OneRepublic.

* * *

><p>A few hours later there was a knock at her door. "Come in!" Isabella called out. Douglas stepped inside her room, studying everything. He had gotten Isabella a purple couch a few years back, a capsule in the back left corner, a tv, and a huge circular white rug in the middle of the grey room. Isabella took out her earbuds and looked up to her creator.<p>

"Um, lunch is ready if you want to come eat," Douglas told her. She nodded, paused the song she was listening to, and walked over to the makeshift dining room in the Lab. Isabella admits she was jealous that Marcus got to see the outside world while she's never even seen the actual house.

"So, how's your day been?" Douglas asked, trying to make conversation.

"Fine." Isabella nodded and took a bite of the Mac n Cheese. She's very grateful she got a creator who can cook. She really hates pizza. After several attempts of making conversation with Isabella, Douglas gave up and they ate in silence.

Isabella always wondered what her clone was like. Was Madison like her, bionic? Or was she normal, like Douglas. Well, Douglas isn't exactly normal but, human. So, was Madison Jameson human, nice, caring? Did she have any siblings? The question that Isabella is still trying to figure out is how the purple streak got in her hair. It just randomly appeared one day. Out of nowhere.

When Isabella heard the front door swing open she groaned. Oh how she hated her android brother. Marcus isn't allowed to know he's an android. Isabella doesn't even know how he doesn't know. It's been 14 years. Isabella isn't even sure if she's 14 or 15. Douglas never did tell her Madison Jameson's birthday. Marcus however is 15. Isabella also learned that Marcus won't even make it to his 16th birthday. She does feel a little bad, but she can't wait for him to be gone.

"Hey, Rat," Marcus teased. He always refers to Isabella as a Lab Rat because she's stuck in a lab while he's enjoying the world. Isabella rolled her eyes and walked to her room.

As she sat on the couch she thought about the outside world. She hadn't seen it yet so she doesn't know what to picture. She has Chase's bionics plus teleportation, electricity, and the elements.

"Dinner!" Douglas shouted to the two teenagers. Isabella stood up and walked to the kitchen, hoping Marcus wasn't at dinner. _Of course he would be there_, Isabella thought. _He never misses a meal besides lunch when he's at school. _Sighing to herself, Isabella walked to the dining room.

"How was school?" Douglas asked Marcus.

Marcus nodded and said, "Fine, Dad." Marcus always had to answer that question. Isabella smirked, knowing he hated answering it. Douglas looked to his clone daughter.

"What did you do all day?"

"Listen to music, watch tv, train. The usual." Isabella shrugged.

"Dad?" Marcus asked, getting Douglas' attention.

"Can I go over Adam's, Bree's, and Chase's house tomorrow?" Marcus asked. Isabella knew the answer.

"Sure." Douglas has this weird obsession with those kids.

Isabella rolled her eyes and continued eating the tuna noodle casserole. It's her favorite so Douglas makes it often. As an apology of not letting her go in the outside world, or even upstairs.

After dinner Isabella stood up to walk to her room but Douglas grabbed her arm. "Izzie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"You just don't seem like yourself. That's all," He replied. She nodded and walked to her room.

Isabella woke up to yelling. She strained to listen for voice recognition. "I asked you to do one thing!" Douglas yelled. He was yelling at Marcus. Isabella stepped out of her capsule and looked in the mirror, studying the outfit it gave her. A purple top, blue skinny jeans, black knee high high heeled boots, and put her hair in a braid down her shoulder. Satisfied with how she looked, she walked to the main lab.

"Leo's smart. But I'm smarter. I'm gonna take him down," Marcus told Douglas.

"You better! He gets in the way of everything," Douglas replied. _They're hurting people? That's not like Douglas_, Isabella thought. She just stood there staring at the two.

"How much of that did you hear?" Douglas asked her.

"You're hurting people? Why?" Isabella questioned.

"We're not hurting Leo," Marcus told her.

"You're right. You're killing him. But why Leo? I thought you want Adam, Bree, and Chase back," Isabella said as she tilted her head in confusion. Her creator has always been a complicated man.

That night, while everyone was asleep Isabella started to sneak out. "Where are you going?" Marcus asked her. Her hand hovered over the keypad.

"Outside."

"I'm gonna tell dad. You're not allowed outside of the lab," Marcus smirked.

"Fine with me. If you're killing people then I don't want to be apart of it. I'm leaving," Isabella told the android.

"Running away?"

"Yes. And you can't stop me," She said and turned to glare at Marcus.

"By all means, run. I could care less about you. Have fun surviving in a world you know nothing about. And without your capsule your bionics will glitch like crazy if you use them," He explained.

"I won't use them then." And with that, she walked out.

Once her feet hit the green grass she was amazed. She had never seen something so beautiful. So breathtaking. She started walking down the grey ground, looking around as her icy blue eyes took in all the beauty. She heard laughing behind her. She turned around and saw a boy and a girl. _They must be on a date_, Isabella thought.

When she got a closer look at the two of them she realized it was a girl who looked exactly like her. She couldn't believe she was looking at her clone and her boyfriend.

"My mom wasn't exactly best mom of the year. She left when I was three. Left my dad to fend for th-two kids." Isabella could hear her correct herself, not wanting the boy to know about one of the kids.

"Maddi, that sounds terrible. Why would she leave?" The boy asked. Isabella ran to hide behind a bush. Madison shrugged.

"We don't know. My dad said that she claimed he was lying to us. She wanted to take me but I refused. I wanted to stay with my sister and dad. I wanted us to be a family," Madison Jameson explained.

Isabella knew she had to go back. She realized she needed her family. Even if they aren't blood related, she still needs them. She took off towards the house, her hair whipping in the wind behind her.


	3. I Saw Her

When she swung open the front door to the house she saw Douglas pacing back and forth with Marcus trying to hide a smile. When they heard her take a step the smile on Marcus' face instantly fell. "There you are! Where did you go?" Douglas asked as he made sure Isabella wasn't hurt.

"Just outside the house. Dad, I saw Madison Jameson," Isabella told Douglas.

"Wait. She's not in Florida anymore? She's in Mission Creek?" He asked. She nodded.

"She was on a date with some boy."

"Chase. Madison just started dating Chase. They had gone to the movies. Dad, we have them." Marcus smirked.

"Finally. Thanks to Isabella we know his soft spot. How to get him here. I already have a plan," Douglas said.

"Isabella, go to your capsule and sleep. We have lots of training tomorrow." Douglas smirked.

"We're gonna capture them, aren't we?" Isabella asked with fear. Douglas nodded.

"No. I won't help you hurt someone. It's just wrong!" Isabella exclaimed.

"Yes, you will. You will help both of us capture Donnie and Adam, Bree, and Chase will come to us," He told her.

"Capture your own brother? I think I'd rather be under the Triton app than help," She told him. She knew the Triton App was dangerous. It could control her bionic side, make her do anything Douglas wanted.

"Fine. If you want to be that way." Douglas pulled the remote out of his back pocket. The Triton App remote. Isabella's eyes went wide and she turned to start running. When she made it to the door she felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck, like someone stabbed her.

She cried out as she clutched her neck. She let the darkness engulf her as she fell to the floor.

"Is it activated?" Marcus asked, hoping it was. Douglas nodded.

"She's not in control anymore," Douglas told the Android. Isabella stood up, her eyes green.

"Isabella, Subject B of the cloning experiment is officially a success." Douglas smirked.

"Bella," Marcus whispered.

"Marcus, we have a mission," Douglas told him.


End file.
